


The Adventures of the Seven Crackheads + Two Nearly Sane Ones

by SkyeFallen



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Nayeon being Nayeon, Twice being chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeFallen/pseuds/SkyeFallen
Summary: Nayeon really just wanted to go to the beach so she seeks out Sana’s help but unfortunately waking up the guards, aka Jeongyeon and Jihyo and the rest of the group.Or alternatively, it’s her way to help them have fun and forget everything even for a moment…or she just wanted to have fun. Who knows?
Relationships: TWICE Ensemble/Everyone
Kudos: 15





	The Adventures of the Seven Crackheads + Two Nearly Sane Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on true events, mainly my experiences when I was in high school where our group snuck out of the camp/room and went to the beach which was prohibited to do. I hope I don't bore you with my fic. This is my first fic with the Twice members as the characters. Enjoy reading! :)

Few hushed talking voices, shuffling of feet and several snickers were heard but still, Mina couldn’t be bothered by it. She just wanted to sleep to prepare herself for their upcoming contest later.

Suddenly, the lights were turned on and the hushed voices were now loud and worse she can’t get back to sleep so she slowly got herself up and opened her eyes. Mina was met with a messy sight.

On the far left corner of the room, two people were arguing, one is wearing a bunny printed sleepwear and the taller one wearing a Lego t-shirt and pants. In the middle of them is the mediator, wearing a Thomas the train printed pajama which Mina couldn’t take seriously. Though she could see that sooner or later it would escalate to a physical fight since she can see that the shorter one is getting snappier.

In front of them are two spectators who looked like they’re enjoying the VIP seat of a comedy film, literally just seated on the floor watching the two argue. One looking so excited that Mina swears she could see the sparkle in her eyes and Mina wonders how could a person be that energetic when it’s only quarter to 4. Beside her is someone who looks like she needed ~~sleep~~ , scratch that, she was munching on chips while looking at the fight with heavy-lidded eyes. The two of them cheering at the duo in their own way.

At her right, she could see the three youngest of the group not really amused at the scene. The three were looking cute though, fitting their bodies at a two-seater sofa. The tallest of them looked like she’s shooting daggers already, the shortest just looking blankly and in the middle of them is the fairest of them all, in complexion, has her hands clasped together maybe praying that the two would just stop the fight.

Eventually, Mina could not stand the noise anymore so she yelled at them to stop unfortunately no one heard her. She yelled again and miraculously, Sana, the energetic one heard her and ordered all of them to stop. The noise died down and now all of them are looking at Mina. The two arguing, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon looked like they were still annoyed at each other but looking sheepishly at her.

_“What are you guys doing? It’s still so early to have a fight. Also, we have a contest later. Do you guys have any idea that you could be disturbing the other contestants right now? They are right next door”_ Mina could not hide the irritation in her voice causing the two perpetrators to flinch and look down.

_“I’m sorry Mina. It’s just that if this shorty would just shut up and—”_

_“Excuse me! Who are you calling—”_

_“Shut up! Both of you!”_ Jihyo threateningly told the two off. Mina looked at the three youngest asking them for answers about what happened but the three shook their heads indicating that they don’t know too.

_“We woke up to them arguing too, unnie. Though Sana unnie told us to dress warmly earlier. That’s just it”_ Tzuyu calmly told Mina.

_“So? Care to tell me what happened, Sana unnie?”_ Mina asked with an underlying venom in her tone.

_“Ahem. So Nayeon unnie woke me up and told me that we’re all going to the beachfront”._

_“Wait. She woke you up at half past 3 am just to go to the beach?”_

_“Well, yes?”_

_“Look, Mina. I know it is still early but I promised it will be a good memory for all of us”_ Nayeon hastily defended her idea and finally looked at Mina.

“ _I also think it’s a good idea”_ Momo agreed while smiling hopefully at Mina to appease her.

_“Momo, you always agree to whatever Nayeon unnie says,”_ Jeongyeon said with a bored tone while trying to find a place to sit. Eventually settling on Nayeon’s bed.

_“Hear-hear. What’s on the beach anyways unnie?”_ Chaeyoung finally speaking up, head on Dahyun’s shoulder, eyes still closed.

_“It’s prohibited to go there though. The staff told us yesterday remember?”_ Mina said stifling a yawn.

_“That’s what I’ve been trying to say to her all this time,”_ Jeongyeon said with a huff, gripping Nayeon’s pillow too tightly.

“ _Uh, you know what they say. The more they tell you that you can’t do it, the more you strive to achieve it”_ Nayeon oh so brightly said it with confidence.

Mina shook her head and said, _“I think you misinterpreted what that means, unnie”_.

_“Come on. Just this once, please,”_ using her cutesy voice Nayeon continued, _“Please. Help me on this one Dahyun-ah, Momo-yah, Sana-yah”._

_“Why do you want to go there anyway? What’s so important about it, unnie?”_ Jihyo wanting to just finish the conversation exasperatedly asked.

_“I think it would be really good for us to ease our minds and probably heart too? I know we have a contest coming up, later now actually. I just wanted to help calm ourselves because I know we’re all nervous even though some of us are better actresses than the other. Preparing our project for months and months, being exhausted and nearly giving up but remembering our goal that we will win this shit. I mean this contest”_ Nayeon said in one breathe and ending her speech with a toothy grin.

_“Nayeon unnie just wants to help guys. We can sneak off and no one will know. We are ninjas”,_ Sana added with a hint of mischief in her tone.

Jihyo seemingly not yet convinced asked, _“How sure are you that we won’t get caught?”_

_“Are you seriously considering going out at this hour and breaking the rules, Miss uptight Park Jihyo?”_ Jeongyeon teasingly asked.

A pillow smacked Jeongyeon’s head right after. Jihyo obviously annoyed by the latter’s teasing.

_“So how are we planning to go to the beach undetected unnies? Any concrete plan?”_ Dahyun innocently asked not knowing that there are glares shooting in her direction when she asked that question.

_“Dahyun, look, we are not going—”_ Mina was interrupted by Sana who enthusiastically answered the question. _“Oh you see Dahyunie, we’re ninjas. We don’t need a plan. We can just sneak off because we have high stealth skills”_ Sana winked at the younger girl.

_“Mina, Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, just this once?”_ Nayeon used all her power to muster up the cutest pout she could do partnered with her very convincing pleading voice.

The four looked away from the sight not really wanting to give up to Im Nayeon’s scheme. The youngest, Tzuyu was the first one to break and muttered a soft _yes_ followed by a small nod from Chaeyoung. The other two being the last survivors looked at each other dejectedly and mumbled a defeated _yes_.

At that moment, Nayeon pumped her fist to the air and yelled _Yes!_ which earned her a slap to her shoulder from Jihyo.

_“Don’t get too excited unnie”,_ Jihyo said trying not to sound _“too”_ excited, _“What do we do now then?”_

Nayeon clearly hyped up said, _“We already wasted time. It’s already quarter past 4 so there’s no time to dress up. Kaja!”_

The nine of them hurriedly grabbed whatever they could to protect themselves from the cold and went out of their room one by one, careful to not make a sound to wake up the neighboring contestants. The silence was broken when someone started munching on chips again which didn’t really bother Momo, the culprit.

_“What? I’m hungry so I got to eat”_ Momo, still munching, defended herself.

Dahyun chuckled and said _, “You are always hungry, unnie. That’s not something new”._

The path to the beach was long and though it is not that dark anymore, still they switched on their flashlights from their cell phones for precaution. Though they just won’t admit that they are scaredy-cats.

They passed by small man-made fish ponds, a whale & dolphin cemetery, and several vegetations. It’s not surprising to see those things since they are at the Bureau of Fisheries and Aquatic Resources facility for an International Science Investigatory Workshop. The nine of them were chosen by the school to be the representatives. Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Jihyo were a group so is Sana and Momo and Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Dahyun. Mina is the only one who is in the individual category. No one could argue that Mina is one of the brightest in her batch and most probably the whole school that is why she was chosen to be the acting leader of the group. Unfortunately, what the Principal of their school didn’t know is that Mina, for the love of God, could not keep up with the rambunctious bunch and discipline them given that Mina’s personality is timid. Thankfully, there is Jihyo who could handle the uncontrollable unnies and mischievous younger ones.

_“Unnies, are we there yet?”_ Chaeyoung whined.

_“We’re nearly there, Chaeng. Just a little more”_ Jeongyeon answered while looking back to see if there’s someone following them, maybe a staff or something. A ghost maybe.

_“How much longer are we going to walk? My feet hurts and I’m still hungry.”_ Momo grumbled.

_“I have a granola bar, unnie. Do you want it?”_ Tzuyu offered.

_“Why i_ s _it half-eaten, Tzuyu-ah?”_

Embarrassed, Tzuyu quietly replied, _“I got hungry too so I ate some of it but I know you need it more unnie since you’re not yourself when you are hungry.”_

_“Did you just quote a snickers commercial, Tzuyu-ah?”_ Chaeyoung replied, amused by what she heard.

_“Shh. Did you hear that?”_ Nayeon asked the group.

_“It’s probably Momo’s stomach”_

_“Shut up, Sana!”_

Indeed, there was a rustle near the bushes where Mina is situated. She remained frozen on her spot, not wanting to turn around and see it.

Mina swallowed a lump in her throat and asked, _“Did you guys heard it? Because I definitely heard it.”_

_“Calm down, Mina. It’s probably not that big”_ Jeongyeon trying to soothe Mina but clearly failing to do so.

_“What do you mean “not that big”? What is it exactly?”_

Dahyun the calmest and bravest of them all went near the bushes to take a look. A chicken flew past Dahyun and Mina’s head. All of them freaked out except, of course, Dahyun and then there’s Jeongyeon subtly composing herself to not reveal that she got scared too.

_“Well, that was not what I expected. At least it’s not something creepy or an alligator”,_ Jeongyeon said trying to calm her nerves.

_“This was really not a good idea”,_ Tzuyu shook her head while gripping onto Chaeyoung’s hand for support, _“I want to go back now”._

_“Haha!”_ Nayeon nervously chuckled, _“That was a strange morning call, indeed. Let’s go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we go back too.”_

It is quarter to 5 and since they are closer to the beach now, the wind is getting stronger causing all of them to shiver since they are only wearing their sleepwear.

_“It’s cold”,_ Dahyun accidentally voicing out her thoughts.

_“Yes, Captain Obvious. It is”,_ Chaeyoung rolled her eyes drawing closer to Tzuyu for body heat.

_“Come here, Dahyunie. I have a scarf with me. I’ll just share with Momo since she has a big ass jacket.”_

_“What do you mean share?! Go away, Sana”,_ Momo puffed out her cheeks, annoyed by Sana’s actions. She’s secretly enjoying it though. She just doesn’t want to admit it. After all, the two of them are inseparable since they were kids.

_“Do you want to share my blanket, Jihyo-yah?”_

_“You mean your blanket with a poorly sewn Kookeu? Poor Kookeu, he doesn’t deserve the slander. Look at his face there, he looks so—”_

_“If you don’t want to, Park Jihyo, just say so.”_

_“You’re easily annoyed, I see”_ Jihyo couldn’t hide the smirk on her face when she knew she defeated Nayeon on that one.

_“What about you, Mina? Aren’t you cold? You can borrow my puffer jacket. It’s warm.”_

_“It’s okay, Jeongyeon unnie. I’m not really that cold.”_

Mina cursed at herself for not dressing warmly since she was only wearing her pajamas. Despite her disagreement with the act earlier, she was the first one to go out of their shared room and completely forgetting to bring something for the cold wind.

_“Are you sure? Because I can see your nose turning red. You’re becoming Mina, the red nose penguin”,_ touching Mina’s nose to add to her statement.

_“Oh please, unnie. Stop with the corny jokes. Let’s just share it. You might get cold too”,_ walking towards the older girl, Mina found herself snuggling close to her, _“You’re right. It is warm.”_

_“Look unnies! I can see the beach now…and there’s a wall too”,_ Dahyun’s voice gradually getting smaller and looking dejected that they can’t go near the beach at all.

True enough. There’s a wall separating the facility from the beach. It is not that high but there’s no platform to hoist themselves up.

_“Maybe there’s a passage here somewhere. Let’s find another way out”,_ Nayeon said while looking around the area, _“There’s got to be another way or--”_

_“Or we just broke a rule, snuck out, and got into trouble for nothing”,_ Mina said, pursing her lips.

_“Correction, Minari. It’s “will get into trouble” since we’re still not yet caught”,_ Sana replied while looking for another way out too.

_“Aha! I found a way out, unnies! Come!”_ Chaeyoung excitedly announced to the group, obviously proud of what she found.

It’s a small gate connecting to the beach and luckily for them, it was unlocked. Forgetting the cold, Sana dashed out first, gleefully shouting, _“We made it!”_ as she had just won the first prize. Following her was Momo who’s equally as excited as her, jumping up and down and nearly tripping on the non-existent rocks. The rest of the group followed them.

_“It’s so peaceful here”,_ Tzuyu uttered, clearly amazed by the vastness of the ocean, the sunrise and the silence surrounding them doesn’t make you feel awkward at all instead it was comforting, like a mother hugging her child, _“I miss Gucci.”_

_“Your dog? Typical of you to miss him of all times. I was thinking that you’re reminiscing about your family because you’re getting teary-eyed”,_ Jihyo playfully said at the younger, spreading her arms wide to feel the cool breeze coming from the ocean.

_“Gucci is part of my family too, unnie”,_ Tzuyu pouting at what Jihyo said.

Jeongyeon, Momo, and Sana are busy playing tag around the beach. Sana being overhyped, giggles excitedly when Momo nearly caught her but due to her luck, the tagger slipped. I don’t know how you can slip through the sand with no rocks around nor anything that can trip you but Momo is a miracle worker.

_“You can’t catch me Hirai”,_ Sana poking fun at the failed attempt of Momo, oblivious of the fact that Jeongyeon is already behind her.

_“Caught you, Minatozaki”,_ Jeongyeon tapped her shoulder and grinned, _“You’re not as stealthy as you said, after all. Also, Momo isn’t the tagger, I am. She was just running away from me and just so happens you became her shield.”_

_“This is so unfair”,_ Sana stomped her feet, pursing her lips wanting to show that she is annoyed but failing because in the eyes of Momo and Jeongyeon she just looks like a kid throwing a tantrum, a very cute kid.

Meanwhile, the duo, Chaeyoung, and Dahyun are seated on a blanket they laid down on the sand for them to sit upon. It was Nayeon’s Kookeu blanket, given by Jihyo earlier and if the owner knew what the two did, all hell will break loose.

_“You see, bro, every sunrise is a new beginning, a promise of hope and peace. The hues of pink and orange merging into one creating this beautiful sunrise make it more magical to see. Every sunrise is different but it always holds a new beginning to someone who sees it”,_ Chaeyoung poetically told her friend who doesn’t notice that Dahyun is already looking at her, mouth agape.

_“Did you just tell me an inspirational quote?”_ Dahyun still surprised about how her friend can spout such inspirational quotes to her early in the morning, _“I swear you’re a walking quotation maker.”_

_“What did you say?”_ Chaeyoung looked at her friend in disbelief.

_“I’m going to compile all your quotations and make it into a book and sell it. Of course, I’m crediting you and giving you some incentives too.”_

_“Isn’t that still plagiarism? It’s my intellectual property and I didn’t agree yet.”_

_“Yet. You said “yet” so there’s a possibility that—”_

_“Ok stop. We’re still not sure if it will sell.”_

_“Oh come one, Chaeng. You say the most poetic sentences without meaning to. The unnies and Tzuyu will all agree to that. Don’t belittle yourself anymore. I mean you’re short but—”_

_“As if you’re better than me. You’re just a few inches taller.”_ Chaeyoung unable to keep her irritation towards her friend, glared while making the gesture “you die”.

_“You said it yourself. I’m a few inches taller than you.”_

Jihyo who overheard the conversation of the two butted in, _“You two, stop bickering. Accept the fact that you’re short, okay?”_

_“You’re short too Jihyo unnie, accept it too,”_ Tzuyu teasingly replied while sitting down beside the two shorties, Jihyo following her lead.

On the far side of the beach, two figures are seen standing near the shore away from the noise. Just the two of them absorbing the beautiful landscape presented to them. Bodies near each other but still a safe distance away.

_“See? It’s beautiful out here. Wouldn’t you have regretted not coming here, Mina?”_ Nayeon asked the younger girl while looking at the horizon, the sun nearly up the sky.

Mina nodded at her, closing her eyes to feel the cool breeze, _“Thank you, unnie.”_

_“For what? I just wanted to go here. I wanted to have a little fun before the war later.”_

Mina not fully believing what Nayeon said, tilted her head and looked at her, _“Really? Is it just because of that? Because I remember that you heard me yesterday mumbling that I wanted to go to the beach and nearly everyone wanted to go too.”_

_“Hmm. I can’t really remember,”_ Nayeon said with playfulness in her tone, hands on her chin, _“I just wanted all of us to have fun before presentation since we haven’t really rested nor had breaks like this while doing our projects, especially you, Myoui.”_

_“What about me? As far as I remember, I didn’t do anything wrong. It was you though, unnie. You entered the wrong measurement for your experiment so you had to start all over again. I remember Jihyo and Jeongyeon unnie being pissed at you at that time,”_ Mina enjoying the shocked look on Nayeon’s face while she proceeds to pick a pebble and throwing it to the ocean.

_“That’s not what I’m talking about, Mina,”_ Nayeon said in disbelief, _“I meant, you were clearly distressed because you were on the individual category and I know it was taking a toll on you. You weren’t really good at hiding it, you know.”_

Being on the individual category means that all the burden is solely on you. Even if you’re one of the brightest students in your batch, being alone to do the project is exhausting because you don’t have someone who can relate to you. The thing is, Mina could have asked for their research adviser to find her a partner or she could have asked one of her friends to help her but being the reserved girl that she is, she couldn’t.

_“You could always count on us, Mina. We got your back, front, and sides,”_ Mina scoffed at that but eventually cannot suppress her smile anymore.

Just like that, the two settle themselves in silence again. The anxiety from the contest vanishing into the cold air. All of them made it here, after all, and they’re going to wing it. The silence was broken by a certain Yoo Jeongyeon who tackled both of them with a hug.

_“What were you two doing here huh? Did Im Nayeon bombard you with her cringe-worthy aegyos again?”_ Jeongyeon mockingly asked.

Nayeon sneered and slapped Jeongyeon’s shoulder causing her to flinch and move herself and Mina away from her.

_“Someday, you’re really going to break my arm. Mina, don’t get near that savage bunny anymore. She’s going to break yours too.”_

_“You’re such a baby,”_ Nayeon said while holding on to Mina’s arm to keep her near, _“Mina, I won’t hurt you. Only that one over there deserves a smack.”_

Mina just chuckled at the duo’s antics thinking that she can never really have peace when you have two bickering grandmas beside you all the time plus the other six mischiefs that she treasures the most.

_“You’re really leaving us out, huh?”_ Jihyo suddenly said behind the three while crossing her arms, doing her best to look intimidating causing the arguing duo to look at her and stifle a laugh because of how she looked.

_“I know right, Ji? It’s so unfair.”_ Sana added going straight to Mina and giving her a back hug. The younger being surprised let out a yelp turning to look at her and soon smiled.

_“Where_ ’s _the food? I definitely heard food somewhere?”_ Momo looking around them to see if there’s really any food to eat.

_“This unnie really just thinks about food.”_ Dahyun muttering to herself with Tzuyu and Chaeyoung in tow.

_“Now what?”_ Tzuyu asked, _“Do we go back now? It’s quarter past 5, unnies. Breakfast will be served soon and it’s a long way back to the camp.”_

_“Hang on. We got to take a picture first to commemorate our rule-breaking adventure.”_ Nayeon said to them with her aegyo voice causing all of them to snicker, Jeongyeon and Jihyo being overdramatic pretended to vomit. Although eventually, they agreed to her request, they just had to be dramatic first.

The picture wasn’t really a good shot because it was windy and the sun is high up the sky and Nayeon isn’t very good with finding the correct angle and lighting so they ended up having a picture with all of their faces not seen, their hairs all over the place but it was a good memory for all of them and they wouldn’t trade it for anything else.


End file.
